Awesome history 28's turns (The Global War Reboot)
1912.0 America: We offer an organisation to all the nations in the Americas except from Canada (being allied with Britain), this organisation will be called the American Union. We promise all them countries aid to combat poverty, revolts and bribes. We also promise all them countries stability to remain a nation for hundreds of years. In return all the nations in the union must be democratic. All nations in the American Union must remain neutral in all wars in Europe. However, if an European nation invades one of the members then all of the American Union would have to declare war on that nation. The capital city of the union is New York. We remain neutral in any conflicts and refuse to join the Entente or the Triple Alliance. We are still in the stage of progression. We still make sure we have control over the Philippines, saying that they're very important gate to the world of East Asia. We begin building high speed rail links to connect the country with. The first lines are from New York to Los Angeles and St Louis to Chicago. We would like to build more high speed rail links across America and the American Union. (Infra/Eco) 1912.5 America: We continue to do what we did last turn. President Taft reelected. 1913.0 America: SORRY FOR NOT LONG TURN LAST TURN, I POORLY MANAGED MY TIME. We continue to state our neutrality in any conflict. However, we demand that the Ottoman Caliphate withdraw from the Falklands immediately otherwise the American Union will invade the Falklands and give it independence. We aid all members of the American Union. This makes all members of the Union more rich ad powerful. We build our infrastructure, especially the railways, w-th the Chicago High Speed Rail line is completed, it runs from Chicago to St Louis. It intercepts with the cross-country High Speed railway line. The New York to San Francisco line is half complete. We begin building a high speed rail line from Boston to Miami which stops at New York and Washington DC. Also, other members of the American Union begin building high speed railways: from Santiago to Guatemala and Bogota to Georgetown. These railway lines will take a long time to build. We offer places in the American Union to Brazil, Argentina and Mexico, promising them to be extremely rich from joining the Union. President Taft says that he would like to see a Union member host the next Olympics. President Taft demands that he would not give the Women's right to vote. A few women are very angry about this. (Infra/Mil) 1913.5 America: IGNORE THE FALKLANDS INVASION. We declare that we stay neutral in any European or Asian affairs. However, we do keep an active role in the Americas.' We would like Argentina, Brazil and Mexico to join the American Union.' We give aid to any country who are members of the American Union. We continue building the Panama Canal, which is set up to be open next turn (1914.0) for any ships. No Panama ships are allowed through the Canal. We continue to build our High Speed Railways from Los Angeles to New York and Boston to Miami. We plan to expand this railway line. We also continue to build collaboratively with the Union countries the Americas High Speed Railway. This includes Guatemala to Santiago and Bogota to Georgetown. We fear that Argentina won't join the union. We accept the Ottoman Caliphate idea to buy oil from them. We continue to trade with Japan. We offer a trade deal to Switzerland and to buy oil from Persia. We also call for the Entente and the Allies to solve relations diplomatically. American women continue to protest all over America for the freedom to vote. President Taft wants America to host an Olympic Games.(Eco/infra) 1914.0 America: We stay neutral in this World War. It looks like Argentina and Brazil aren't going to join the American Union, we give Paraguay a choice: Join the Union or be invaded by the Union. If they refuse to join the Union, we invade them, with Bolivia getting all the land except from the capital which will become property of the USA. We offer places in the American Union for Mexico, Argentina and Brazil, promising that they will be more powerful countries in economic if they join the Union. We remain actively involved in South American affairs. We build our infrastructure up, especially in the railways with the Los Angeles to New York line being nearly completed. We also continue building the Eastern American High Speed Railway Line from Boston to Miami. We plan for the Western American Railway line on the west coast. We continue to help building the Americas High Speed Railway Line, lines like the Santiago to Guatemala line and Bogota to GeorgeTown line. We buy oil from the Ottoman Caliphate. The Panama Canal is open, we don't allow ships from Brazil or Paraguay in there due to the threat they have to America and the Union. We encourage all nations in this war to solve relations diplomatically. We offer a trade deal to Switzerland or to any other nations who isn't allies with Paraguay. We continue to say that Women aren't allowed to vote. (Mil/infra) 1914.5 America: We continue our invasion of Paraguay. We invite Brazil and Argentina to join the American Union. We buy oil from the Caliphate. We offer Switzerland a trade deal. We accept the Treaty of San Jose with Mexico which makes Mexico: Union of Mexican, Caribbean and Central American States. We build high speed rail across the country and the Union. 1915.0 America: We begin rebuilding Asuncion after the Paraguayan war. We ask Argentina and Brazil to join the American Union. We buy oil from the Calpihate. We stay neutral. We aid the Mexican, Caribbean and Central American Union. We open the Panama Canal to any country. (Eco/infra) 1915.5 America: We stay neutral in any European/Asian conflict. We continue to rebuild Asuncion after the Paraguayan war. We open the Panama Canal to any country. We wish Argentina and Brazil to join the American Union. We continue to build the 'American High Speed Railway' and the 'America's High Speed Railway'. We wish to build a line from Santiago to New York without changing trains and checking passports. We are glad that WW1 has ended with Germany being defeated. We offer the Treaty of New York to decide the future of the world. We buy oil from the Calpihate. We wish the application of Canada into the American Union. We end the Jew Crowd. (tech/infa) 1916.0 America: In the 1916 election, President Taft wins for the third time in a row, making him president until 1920. He's been president since 1908 and remains extremely popular by the men of America. Women continue to protest about their lack of the right to vote. They plan an assassination of President Taft. We continue to buy oil from the Ottoman Caliphate. We would like to buy the cities of Munich and Berlin from whoever owned them and the land around them for building space. We continue to build our infrastructure, especially in the railways. Construction is underway for the New York to Santiago line. The East Coast Line is built, connecting the East Coast. The West Coast and the Texas line is underway. The Gunai Line is nearly completed with it set to open next year. We continue to to build factories across the U.S.(Eco/infra) 1916.5 America: We continue to rebuild Paraguay's capital city after the war. We give women the freedom to vote and they'll vote in the 1920 Election. We mourn President Taft. However, he isn't remembered as a great leader due to the women issue. We continue to build the Americas High Speed Railway in the American Union. President Hughes is a very popular president. We continue to build our economy and infrastructure. We continue to build factories around the US. We stay neutral in Asian/European affairs. We would like to buy Berlin and Munich from whoever owns them. 1917.0 America: We continue to build our economy and infrastructure. We buy oil from the Ottoman Caliphate. We continue to build the High Speed Railway. We build the railway from Santiago to New York. We continue to trade with Japan in the Pacific Trade Agreement. We stay nutral in Asian/European affairs. We would like Brazil and Argentina to join the American Union. We build more factories. (Eco/infra) 1917.5 America: We invade and blockade Argentina. We offer these turms to Argentina if they wish to surrender: join the American Union, give Bolivia, Chile and Peru what they want and give America your capital. We wish to buy the Caribbean from Britain for a high prise.